Gotham Times
The Gotham Times newspaper was a leading newspaper agency in Gotham City. : "I've Got Batman in My Basement" Readership * Bane ( : " ") * Harvey Bullock ( : "Shadow of the Bat") * Clock King ( : "Time Out of Joint") * J. Carroll Corcoran ( : "Judgment Day") * Barbara Gordon ( : "Batgirl Returns") * Sherman Grant ( : "I've Got Batman in My Basement") * Hips McManus ( : "Double Talk") * Milo ( : "Moon of the Wolf") * Alfred Pennyworth ( : "Feat of Clay") * Poison Ivy ( : "Joker's Millions") * Rupert Thorne ( : " ") * Two-Face ( : "Shadow of the Bat") * Bruce Wayne ( : "Heart of Ice") Headlines ; Pint Sized Pinkertons Pluck Penguin. ; Gotham Zoo Acquires Rare Vulture : ( : "I've Got Batman in My Basement") ; University Museum Benefit ; Ground Breaks on Dent's Dream : ( : "Pretty Poison") ; GothCorp Scientist Killed in Freak Accident : ( : "Heart of Ice") ; Batman Battles See-Thru Robber : ( : "See No Evil") ; Batman and Gray Ghost Nab Mad Bomber : ( : "Beware the Gray Ghost") ; Bruce Wayne Sought For Questioning In Attempt on Executive's Life : Lucius Fox of Wayne Enterprises Hospitalized ( : "Feat of Clay") ; Batman Smashes Bookie Ring : ( : "Joker's Favor") ; Detective Harvey Bullock Arrested! : Suspected of abducting Joey "the Snail" Martin ( : "Vendetta") ; "Bizarre 'Joker-Fish' Terrify Waterfront" : "Another Mad Plot?" ( : "The Laughing Fish") ; Batman Foils Robbery Attempt : Amateur Photographer Bruce Timm takes rare photo of Batman in action. ( : "Moon of the Wolf") ; Penguin Conviction Overturned : Judge Rules Technicality ( "I Am the Night") ; Batman Slain? : Mysterious Crime Fighter Missing ( : "The Man Who Killed Batman") ; Rare Plants Stolen ; New Queens of Crime : ( : "Harley and Ivy") ; Commissioner Gordon Arrested ; Rally To Be Held For Gordon ; Who Is Batgirl? : ( : "Shadow of the Bat") ; Penguin Back Behind Bars : ( : "Blind as a Bat") ; Where Will New Gang Strike Next? : ( : "Read My Lips") ; Fiend To Serve Time : Ruled Sane and Guilty of Crimes! Killer Croc Going to Levitz Prison "It's Society That's the Cri..." ( : "Sideshow") ; Mayor To Dedicate New Courthouse : ( : "Time Out of Joint") ; Batman Busts Jewel Smuggling Operation : Rupert Thorne Linked to Racket ; Croc Escapes Arkham : Crime Spree Follows ; Rupert Thorne : ( : " ") ; Baby Calls It Quits!!! : ( : " ") ; Riddler Released : Parole Board Grants Time Off for Good Behaviour ( : "Riddler's Reform") ; Famous Comedienne Kidnapped! : Comedy Competition May Be Postponed ( : "Make 'Em Laugh") ; Priceless Statuette Stolen : In University Robbery ( : "Batgirl Returns") ; Police Department Under Fire : Government Crackdown ( : "Double Talk") ; Mobster "King" Barlowe Dies : Leaves Fortune to Former Rival ; Joker Seeks New Henchgirl : ( : "Joker's Millions") ; Corcoran Loses Primary : Accused of Kickbacks Run for Office Derailed ( : "Judgment Day") References Category:A to Z Category:Newspapers